


The Apex

by Atilol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atilol/pseuds/Atilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't good with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apex

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Walking the Plank.

“Staring at it won’t make it go away, Potter.” 

“Would you stop being a prat for two seconds and let me think?” 

“I imagine we’ll be here till hell freezes over if we’re waiting for you to think.”

“Oh, really, Snape?” 

“Yes, you obstinate brat.”

“You know, I think you’ve killed the ‘brat’ line. It’s not even insulting anymore. Not really.”

“Are you insinuating my vocabulary isn’t colourful enough?”

“God, no. You think I want to fight you over that? I’m only saying you’ve been calling me a brat since I was eleven. It doesn’t hold the same, er, bite it used to.”

“Exasperating little monster?”

“Too wordy.”

“Infuriating gremlin?

“Makes me think about house elves.”

“You vex me to no end, Mister Potter.” 

“How can you call me Mister Potter when you just gave me that – that thing!”

“I, as of yet, have no response from you. Which inclines me to call you Mister Potter.”

“Well, of course the answer’s ‘yes,’ you twat. You just surprised me.” 

“I do have to insist you remain a Potter, though. Since I hate hyphenated   
names, and cannot imagine you being ‘Harry Snape.’”

“And because you no longer associate ‘Potter,’ with James, right?”

“I think that goes as unsaid, given the fact that I am, indeed, buggering you.” 

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response. Severus?”

“Brat?”

“The ring really is quite nice.”

“I know, Potter. I know.”


End file.
